1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fixture, and more particularly to a fixture for a data access device.
2. Description of Prior Art
As computer becomes increasingly popular and extensively used, computer is not just used for computation or data storage for individuals or households only, but is also used for automation and industrial production for enterprises as well. In recent years, the number of files and data is increased drastically, and thus various function including the installation or removal of a data access device such as a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive and an optical disk drive in a personal computer gradually catch people's attention. In a conventional personal computer architecture, a space for installing several data access devices is available for upgrading and connecting various types of data access devices anytime, and the inventor of the present invention improves the prior art based on the characteristics of installing and detaching the data access devices.
Most of the conventional data access devices are mounted to a computer case at a space reserved at the front of the computer case, such that the data access device can be accommodated in the computer case, and holes are reserved on both sides of the data access device and disposed corresponding to through holes on both sides of the computer case, such that after the data access device is placed into the computer case, a screw element can be passed through the through hole of the computer case and secured to the through hole of the data access device by a tool, so as to fix the data access device to the computer case.
However, the connection of the conventional data access device with the computer case still has the following issues. Since a screw element is used for securing the data access device with the computer case, it is necessary to use a tool (such as a screwdriver) for installing or removing the screw for the installation or removal of the data access device. Such arrangement is inconvenient to users, and sometimes the screw element cannot be loosened, and it causes tremendous trouble to users.
In addition, some manufacturers continue developing various types of fixtures for the data access device and the computer case. Although these fixtures can reduce the installation and removal time, a higher cost is usually incurred and a more complicated or difficult operation is required, and thus the prior art requires improvements.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a fixture for a data access device in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.